Brave For You
by SkullBoss
Summary: On her way to Hoshido, Sakura begins to feel fear over her choice to bring Leo. After all, their nations were at war only two years ago.


Hoshido was beautiful. The sun always seemed to be shining, the grass was always green, the buildings were truly art, and even the most desolate mountains had something of beauty to them. _Then why is it so scary taking Leo here?_

Sakura and Leo had agreed to visit each others' kingdoms after the war. After all, it would probably be a good idea to be familiar with each others' kingdoms if they were to continue their relationship. Not to mention travel was simply an activity the couple enjoyed greatly. Hoshido was picked first, as the transfer of power from Regent Lord Yukimura to King Ryoma was much more peaceful than that of Garon to Xander, mostly due to Nohr's power-hungry court of nobles. And the last thing either kingdom needed was another dead royal.

But Sakura was still scared when she took Leo to visit. It only made sense. It had been but two years since their kingdoms ceased war (Leo had not been able to visit for a while, as he was busy defeating rebellious noble armies back in Nohr). While it was a long time for a single person, it was not too long for a whole nation. Tensions were still high for the average citizens of Hoshido in Nohr, even if there had not been military conflict for years.

The pair were on a boat from Notre Sagesse en route to a port belonging to the Wind Tribe, from where they would make the rest of the journey to Hoshido. Leo was just a bit more used to spending time at sea than Sakura, and it showed. While Leo was up on the deck watching the waves, Sakura was trying and failing to take a nap in her quarters. Maybe it was anxiety of bringing Leo to Hoshido, maybe it was seasickness. But for whatever reason, she just couldn't sleep. Then she heard a knock on the door.

"Lady Sakura? Are you awake?" It was Subaki. He and his wife were originally going to be leaving Hoshido and Nohr for some unspecified distant land, but apparently Selena decided she didn't want to leave after all. That made things easier for Sakura, who wouldn't need any new retainers.

"Yeah… I can't really sleep here." Sakura said sleepily.

"May I come in?"

"Sure. But may I ask why?"

Subaki opened the door, evidently not taking the ocean too well either despite regularly flying on a pegasus. "Well, I just noticed you haven't looked so well lately. Is it just seasickness or is there something else? I know you can't sleep when you're upset, I've been taking care of you for years."

Sakura sat up and stretched her arms. "Well, you know I've never been so good with sea travel. But yeah, there is something else. I-it's just kind of scary taking Leo to Hoshido! What if they don't treat him right because he's from Nohr?"

Subaki sat down next to Sakura and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Sakura, I'm sure it will be fine. Even your brother Takumi accepted him, and with all due respect, I can't think of anyone who hated Nohr more than him and his wife. But look where they are now. Takumi is one of Leo's best friends and Oboro even became friends with that Benny fellow."

"No, you're right." Sakura took a deep breath in and stood up. "I can't be too scared. Because then Leo's going to be scared too and we won't get anywhere. I-it's just hard."

"Then you'll just have to try for his sake AND yours. My wife had to make the hard decision of abandoning her homeland, maybe even for good, just to stay here so we could keep all that we worked for. Doing the right thing isn't always easy."

"Yeah… you're right." Sakura began walking to the door, but paused to turn around. "And Subaki?"

"What is it, Lady Sakura?"

"Thank you to you and your family for staying. It means a lot to me."

"It means a lot that I'm not so easily replaceable. And you know what else means a lot? Love, Sakura. My wife chose to stay because we both loved people here. Remember that Leo loves you and he would never let anyone hurt you."

* * *

When Sakura got on the deck of the ship, she had to fight back another pang of sickness. Leo was watching distant shore get ever so closer. _How does he not get sick up here?_ Sakura walked up to him to tap his shoulder. She had to get on her toes, as she was still just over 5"1 in height despite being nineteen years old.

"Oh, hello Sakura. I thought you would be sleeping right now."

"I tried. I couldn't though, with the moving boat and all…"

"Well, is there anything you wanted to do up here? I have to say, I've had trouble reading while the boat is moving so I haven't had much to do as of late."

 _Really? I thought he'd be the one who could do anything on this ship._ "W-well… there was something I sort of wanted to talk about with you. It's really important..."

"Hmmm… you look a bit green. Perhaps we should take this to your quarters?"

"Y-yeah… that sounds good." Sakura was really beginning to feel dizzy.

After getting to her quarters, they both sat down on the bed. Sakura took in a few more breaths before going back to talking.

"Well, I just wanted to ask… are you nervous about going to Hoshido? At all?"

Leo pursed his lips and thought for a second. "Well, between you and me? Just the tiniest bit. I know it's been two years since the war ended, but… I don't know. I'm not Elise, I actually went to Hoshido before. And not for anything good, trust me."

Sakura put her hand on Leo's. "That wasn't your choice…"

"Yeah, but to them it might as well have been."

"They can forgive you! You know Takumi was the one who hated Nohr the most and now you and him are best friends!"

Leo threw his body down onto the bed with an exasperated groan, resting his head on Sakura's lap. "It isn't always that easy. Takumi likes me because we have things in common. What will some peasant think about a rich Nohrian eloping with their youngest princess?"

"Leo… I don't know. But neither do you."

"That's what scares me, though."

Sakura ruffled Leo's hair. _It feels good to be the one doing it to him._ "Leo, I get why you're nervous. I am too. But we can't do anything if we let fear hold us back. I lived behind fear too long. I don't want you getting hurt in Hoshido. But I want to be brave… for you. "

Leo closed his eyes in her lap. "Then you have my word, I'll be brave for you too."

And somehow, both of them fell asleep on a moving boat.

* * *

As a little side note, I'd like to say my headcanon age for Sakura in Fates is 17 and Leo is 19. So here they'd be 19 and 21 respectively.


End file.
